thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Prestige
Overview Prestige is the ARC home colony, the seat of power for their military and government and center of the entire government itself. The planet was supposedly discovered by the ARC sometime between 2268 and 2273 orbiting around the binary star Alpha Equulei (also known as Kitalpha traditionally). The planet is slightly bigger than Earth, with an impressive series of rings and 3 moons, each about the same size of Earth's moon. The planet was a well kept secret by the ARC, and took many years and untold amounts of work to finally pinpoint its location, and even now the UNC still knows very little about the planet. History Prestige has been the center of the ARC ever since it was discovered, it is known that all the ARC's permanent colonization efforts started from Prestige. The planet was apparently stumbled upon by the ARC while they were investigating the unusual nature of Kitalpha's stars, and was not the original planet the ARC intended to settle on. However, the planet is very Earth-like, and sustains perfect weather conditions for growing food and the flourishing of planet life. Human life is said to be extremely comfortable on the planet, with cool temperatures all year round even in winter. The planet's rings are also a focus of beauty and pride for its inhabitants, and UNMC forces have many times seen artwork and pictures depicting the planet's natural beauty throughout the Factions War. Julian Dreyer, the late leader of EMPIRE, apparently visited Prestige many times during EMPIRE's partnership with the ARC, quoted as calling it "An absolute gem, and a terrifying powerhouse of military force." This is supported by the confirmation of multiple orbital shipyards around the planet as well as large orbiting defense cannons, military installations throughout the rings and on the moons, as well as a large fleet guarding the planet at all times. Factions War Prestige remained untouched during the war, even though the UNC tried desperately throughout the conflict to gain its location. Many ARC troops and captured citizens would offer absolutely no information on the planet at all, and the only solid intel the UNMC was able to gain before the planet's eventual confirmation came from an ARC prisoner of war who remarked: "It's got land, and oceans." Even with the UNC's eventual discovery of Prestige and its star system, almost nothing is known about the planet itself except for its extremely formidable defenses, even to the UNMC. The fleet guarding the planet is estimated to have been just over 600 at its peak during the final months of the war, but most of this fleet was reassigned to the ARC colony Freedom to take part in a massive offensive against the UNC, which the UNMC ultimately stopped completely in the long and costly Battle of Freedom. After this battle, the entire ARC fleet was left devastated, which led to the President Daniel Trivan surrendering to the UNC. However, in the years since the Factions War the ARC has reportedly been rebuilding their military at an impressive, almost alarming rate and by 2344 they were close, if not too far from their former strength. Current day Prestige still remains an ARC powerhouse, even more so with the threat of the Exohumans. The Confederation military has apparently grown to even bigger proportions than before the Factions War in preparation for combat with the Exohumans, which Trivan sees as inevitable. Prestige still continues to benefit from the inflow of other ARC colonies, some which are still not even known to the UNC, the aftermath of the war has had a surprising effect on the ARC economy, and is known to be at very high levels by 2345. The UNC has no current intentions to attack the planet due to their current occupation with the war on Earth, even though they do actively work hard to remain in observation. Since a formal peace treaty was never agreed upon with the ARC, the two factions are technically still at war with only a ceasefire keeping them from full conflict. Features Prestige is known to be particularly green, and life forms flourish easily on the planet with plentiful water, rich soil, and active habitats. Its oceans are less salty than Earth's, and also much deeper. The planet is rumored to have a 25 hour day, although this information is not a definite known fact. The rings of Prestige as mentioned are a subject of great beauty and pride, and also serve the purpose to hide military installations and provide cover for defense cannons and fleets should an enemy ever attack. Multiple large shipyards line the planet's orbit and can build a surprising amount of ships for the ARC provided with enough materiel. Prestige also has three moons, the biggest and closest to the planet being Yasi. Revolution is the smallest of all three, and is the furthest from the planet. Erial, the second biggest and second furthest, is known to have the largest planetary defense cannon in the ARC mounted on its surface, capable of crippling even a UNMC battleship in one shot and offering the ARC a mobile and indestructible platform for the weapon. Category:ARC Colonies